


Of Requiems and Nightmares

by Poisonous_Starlight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2016HBB, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Exorcisms, Flirting, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Multiple chapter fic, NBCHannibalBigBang, Religious Elements, Slow Build, Spirits, WIP, Will is a medium, Will suffering like usual, courting, death mutilations like in tv series, hannibal past season killers as demons and ghosts, hannibalbigbang, my take on intellectual conversations again, possible catholic references, priest!Hannibal, prompt I chose, religious views discussed and questioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonous_Starlight/pseuds/Poisonous_Starlight
Summary: Exorcist Hannibal Lecter is renowned for his help in vanquishing supernatural forces, however behind his holy facade hides a hungry monster that aims to satisfy his own needs. Now Hannibal has been tasked with the assignment of helping a frequently possessed vessel named Will Graham. From a young age Will has been taken over by demons of all kinds, recently in his older years the demons have mostly been those of murderers such as The Shrike, the Angel Maker, Dr. Gideon and many others. Hannibal assists Will every time but realizes early on that while he may exorcise most of the demons a small part remains with Will. He keeps this information to himself solely out of curiosity since he's just an exorcist not a saint. Will begins to lose himself to the demons' thoughts he can't repress and seeks solace in Hannibal who also can't deny his attraction to the interesting younger man. Hannibal continues his rampage on Will's sanity until he finally breaks and Will learns the truth about the holy man he put all his trust in, by can Will accept this new darkness or will he collapse under the pressure?





	

__

 

_There are supernatural forces in the world, some are harmless while others are more malevolent….these forces are sometimes strong enough to overcome a living being and bend them to their will._

_They can cause a lot of damage and wreck a person’s soul._

_Fortunately for those unlucky souls there are holy individuals who can cleanse them of those evils….However the entity doesn’t always disappear completely…_

_And the ones you should fear may not be the undead…but the living with innocent faces and evil intentions…_

 

**[Sixth of June, hour eight, twenty-five minutes into session.]**

_Subject has shown explicit signs of hostility towards holy artifacts and incantations. The power to move objects has increased within the last two hours and the temperature of the room has sufficiently plummeted._

The young girl screams, head shakily violently, it takes all three brothers and the father to restrain her.

_There is no doubt the demon is growing more dangerous._

The mother cries hysterically and pleads me to save her child. To calm her and more importantly quiet her down, I place a small wooden cross in her hands and tell her to pray everything goes right.

I begin to prepare to exorcise the entity at once, saying loudly so all could hear “May God be watching over her.” As I place my robes on, kiss a small silver cross on a chain wrapped around my hand, I then raise the bible to my lips as well. It hides the small smile that manages to form on my lips, I had to be certain no one was witness to my true thoughts.

I sincerely hoped for a good challenge.

 

* * *

 

“We are standing outside the Norman family household as we await news of what’s happened after a priest was called to perform an exorcism on 12 year old Emily Norman who was said to have been possessed by a malicious demon. We are waiting for the family members to come out and reveal the events that took place this very night.” The woman speaks into the microphone and tape-recorded as multiple cameras eagerly wait for a story to show.

Hannibal eyes the film crew and again has to hide the sly smile. He closes the window curtain and turns back to the family. The men were physically exhausted and regaining their energy to face the media while the mother had been holding the girl the entire time after the ritual was finished. The victim’s skin was still pale but she seemed to be recovering quickly which was a sure sign the demon had been expelled completely.

The mother continued to praise God however had seemed to have forgotten to thank Hannibal. He let it slide since everyone else wouldn’t stop giving their gratitude to him. The brothers and father went out to face the crew while Hannibal advised it best that the women stayed away from any more excitement. As soon as the men stepped outside, the reporter and cameramen were on them like bloodhounds. They were all ready with questions, the husband tried to be as vague as possible while the brothers absent mindedly nodded along.

Hannibal had stayed behind them but soon was quickly spotted.

The lady pushed a microphone close to his face “Father! Father! Do you have any comments about the events that unfolded here tonight? Is the young woman alright? Were the rumors true of a demon possessing her body?”

Hannibal looked at the newswoman, she was slim with curly brunette hair, hidden freckles and blue eyes. She reminded him of another pestering reporter who’d constantly do anything to get a story from him.

She kept throwing question after question at him, “What did you see in the house? How was this experience to you? Was your faith tested at all during this official visit?”

The man had begun walking to his car, ignoring the woman even as she chased after him, finally he turned to her and stated “God seemed to have been on her side, that is how she was able to survive this ordeal. I pray he continues to do so and watch over his other children as well.” She looked at him with confusion but he swiftly got into his car and started to drive off.

She actually ran after him still trying to get more out of him but was quickly stopped by the Norman men.

In the car, now alone, Hannibal pulled his priest collar off and sighed in disappointment. The end result wasn’t as satisfying as he was hoping for. While the entity had been persistent one it hardly put up a decent fight and like many before it did not take long to overcome it. All that fuss for another weakling.

 _Oh well,_ he thought, _Just another to toss into his collection._

 

* * *

 

After enjoying an exquisite meal by himself, Hannibal retired to his study. After pouring him a glass of wine he began to sketch. There were some already composed drawings lying neatly on his desk, this new one turned out be of his latest patient.

The young girl with demon’s intense eyes, he remembered a complex position she had been twisted into and that although it was frightening to the family...he thought it a little impressive. He was just finishing it when there was an unexpected knock at his door.

“Be there in a moment.” he called as he saw he swiftly hid the drawing and composed himself as he answered his visitor.

“Good evening, Father Lecter.” Jack Crawford, head of the Science Bureau, smiled at Hannibal and held his hand out.

Returning the greeting, Hannibal opened the door and gestured for him to enter “Jack, please come in.”

“I apologize for the late hour, I tried to properly schedule but the church takes such a long time with these kinds of matters.” Jack walked around the room, casually observing Hannibal’s decor and belongings.

“It’s no trouble, how may I be of service to you?” he made eye contact with the man, trying to read him “I take it is something urgent?”

Jack sighed deeply before making a fist out of his hand, lightly bumping it on Hannibal’s desk “Not yet it isn’t, however I am in need of your expertise.”

Hannibal lifted an eyebrow “To be honest Jack, I had thought you weren’t a believer in the church’s dealings with the supernatural.” he moved closer to his desk.

“Well as it turns out...the supernatural is giving me more than I can handle...to be more specific actually, a friend of mine is the one having a harder time.” Hannibal waited for him to continue “Recently I asked for his help in some cases with the FBI that involved some abnormal forces, sort of as a medium you could say and he’s been...struggling with more than just anxiety issues lately.” he looked Hannibal in the eyes “Therefore I’d like to ask you to take a deeper look into his psyche.”

“You’re asking me to do a psychological profile on your friend?” although Hannibal was beginning to get interested he still needed to know a little more.

“I know that not only have you done amazing work as a priest but as a psychiatrist as well. I believe your knowledge and experience in both areas will be very beneficial to my colleague.” The man’s voice became more sympathetic “It may not seem like it but...I am worried about him. So I would appreciate the help, father lecter.”

Hannibal could see Jack was concerned and it was that amount of worry coming from a man such as Crawford that led to his decision, “I think it very noble of you, Jack, to seek help for him. I’ll be glad to meet with him. Jack smiled but Hannibal added quickly “However, there may be only so much I can do for him. It’ll be his decision in the end if he accepts my help.”

The man’s smile shrunk but was still present “I understand, I appreciate the help either way.” again they shook hands, Hannibal displaying a thin-lipped smile.

 _[This may be interesting.]_ he thought.

 

**_To be Continued._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly ashamed to post such a short chapter but I hate feeling like I won't have gotten anything done for the HBB...besides my other works which already took me forever these last two I kept putting off and I hate myself for it. I think the deadline is coming up and I wanted to at least post what I had which again isn't much right now but I will add to this chapter later on as well as work on the next chapters.  
> I chose this prompt because I really loved it and was very interested on what would happen, granted I think of of the other amazing Hannibal authors could have done a much better job but I will do my best so please bear with me. I do want to say I apologize for any elements I may discuss in the future on religious views/matters, everything I use is purely for the story line and I mean to offend no one. Mostly everything having to do with the supernatural or anything religious like will be from references I find or ask my friend about. Again the story is mostly centered around Will's agony he experienced in Season 1 only with possession and demons, and typical Hannibal taking advantage any chance he gets.  
> I was paired with the awesome and very very talented akijura@tumblr.com who made such an incredible piece it let me speechless because it's gorgeuos and so wonderful I wish I could've done it justice with a better fic  
> Please go show this AMAZING artwork love  
> http://akijura.tumblr.com/post/150734435211/finally-i-can-post-this-collaboration-with-the  
> Anyway I will continue writing the best I can, try to make this chapter longer later on, and hope everyone enjoys it even the littlest bit.
> 
> P.S. I squeal and scream like a total fangirl every time I see the commercial for Doctor Strange and see Mads <3<3<3 I can't wait to see the movie I will cry tears of joy when I see him!! Hope all you fannibals get the chance to see him xD


End file.
